


Chaos

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Eternatus battle aftermath, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: The world will always have chaos.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and simple that I wanted to write real quick.

The world will always have chaos. 

It’s a thought Raihan has while watching Leon lays in the hospital bed just hours after the battle with Eternatus. He’s a lot more calm now than he was when he first got to the roof Leon had been battling Eternatus on… alone. 

His heart dropped when he had seen Leon laying there, barely conscious and reaching weakly for Raihan. He had never ran as fast as he did at that moment, his knees skid on the ground but the pain hadn’t registered at the moment. All that mattered was getting to Leon and getting Leon away from the thing that had hurt him. And when Raihan took Leon’s hand in his own, he felt Leon trying to push him away and he looked down in desperate confusion. Was he hurt? Did Raihan touching Leon actually hurt him? His thoughts raced until he felt another weak push from Leon and then one little word whispered that cracked his heart. 

“..go..”

Of course Leon wanted Raihan to leave him behind, especially since Raihan was in danger, but Leon should know by now that after all these years together, Raihan would rather die here with him than leave him alone.

So Raihan takes Leon’s hands firmly in his and makes sure Leon is looking straight at him.

“I’m not leaving you behind.”

And he hadn’t. He gathered Leon in his arms and, after making sure Hop and Victor would be okay, rushed to the hospital.

Leon’s vitals were stable. The force of the blast from Eternatus knocked the wind out of Leon but other than a few bruises and scratches, Leon was going to be fine.

Raihan allowed himself to relax after hearing the doctor say this, he allowed himself to sit down in the chair instead of pacing back and forth and wait for Leon to wake up. 

Others had asked if he wanted something to eat or if he wanted to wash up but he had politely denied. 

“I need Leon to wake up first.” was what he said in explanation to the doctors. 

No one argued with the dragon trainer.

The world will always have chaos, Raihan thinks to himself, running his thumb over Leon’s steady pulse for the umpteenth time. For the last few hours, there had been no real response from Leon but this time, the hand he’s holding slowly turns to entwine with his own fingers.

Raihan looks into shining, golden eyes and smiles.

Yes, the world will always have chaos but there will also be a light at the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
